Dragonborn
by Lusec
Summary: He was the youngest son of one of the most famous Pokemon Researcher in the World, his mother an Elite Four, his Older Brother a living legend. His was the exalted Uchiha Lineage, of the Legendary Dragon Tamers of Blackthorn City, Protectors of the Tree of Beginning. His only desire, to step out of their shadows. With his Vicitini by his side, he walks the path of his dreams.
1. A Journey Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon.**

 _ **Summary: He was the youngest son of one of the most famous Pokemon Researcher in the World, his mother an Elite Four, his Older Brother a living legend. His was the exalted Uchiha Lineage, of the Legendary Dragon Tamers of Blackthorn City, Protectors of the Tree of Beginning. His only desire, to step out of their shadows. With his Vicitini by his side, he walks the path of his dreams.**_

 _Author's Note: Wanted to write a Naruto and Pokemon Crossover for quite some time. This is quite light hearted, but that is understandable since this is Pokemon. Characters behaviour will be much different when compared to their original personality._

"Pokemon" (Human Speech)

 _Pokemon_ (Thoughts)

* * *

 _~~~~Dragonborn~~~~_

 _Uchiha Residence, Blackthorn City, Johto Region_

The Red Sun rose up amidst the vast and open skies, it's beautiful sunlight reflecting upon the quiet city, and the rugged, archaic mountains surrounding it, giving a rustic look.

A light knocking sound on the wooden door was heard.

"Sasuke? Are you awake?"

A light groan sounded from the small bed, as Sasuke groggily stood up from his bed.

The room was quite large. In one corner was the bed in which he slept, in another corner was a computer, and a giant bookshelf filled with all sorts of books in another corner.

"Can I come in, Sasuke?"

The familiar sound on the other side of the door was heard once again, filled with gentleness.

"Come in, mother."

The Uchiha replied in agreement.

The creaking sound of the wooden door resounded in his room, as a woman entered, who gave him a warm smile.

His mother, Mikoto Uchiha.

Sasuke gave her a small smile in return, and looked at her questioningly after that. She usually never came to his room like this in the mornings, and so the Uchiha found it a bit unusual.

His mother's smile dissappeared as she looked around the room, and huffed in annoyance.

"Sasuke, how many times must I tell you to clean your room properly? Sometimes, you're just like your father."

She sighed as she moved around the room to pick up the various books lying around the room and put them back in the giant bookshelf.

The Uchiha liked to read a lot. A habit he had picked up from his father, who used to give him books to read when he was a child. Unfortunately, the clumsiness too had been inherited.

Sasuke knowingly gave her a disarming smile, which he knew his mother couldn't resist.

"Sorry, mother."

Mikoto looked at him and her gaze softened, and she too gave him a tender smile and chuckled.

"I'm not sure if you are."

Sasuke looked at her with a sheepish smile.

"Of course I meant it mother. Anyways, did you need something from me?"

If there was someone Sasuke did not dare to argue with, it was his mother. Even his father did not. So, he tried to subtly divert the topic.

Mikoto moved closer to him and bent down to his level. Before he could say anything, she put her arms around him and enveloped him in a deep and affectionate hug.

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke."

Realisation dawned upon his face quickly, as he realised what day it was.

He had forgotten his own birthday, since he was always busy in reading the books his father gave him or the ones he took for himself. He especially liked to read the historical accounts of ancient Pokemon or the great wars, although on the insistence of his father he sometimes read a few books on the Latest Pokemon Research too.

Mikoto let go of him, and stood up to leave.

"Sasuke, get ready and come down for breakfast, okay?"

She informed him and left the room.

The Uchiha tried to hide the dismayed expression on his face as he watched his mother leave.

 _No Presents for me?_

Mikoto Uchiha was, and even today still is, one of the elite four of the Indigo League, reigning unchallenged all over the city as one of the strongest dragon Masters in the City. Anything given by her would certainly have been extremely valuable.

 _I should not get greedy. That much is already more than enough._

He shook his head and smiled wryly, and went forward to take a bath, and to prepare for the day.

* * *

 _~~~~Dragonborn~~~~_

The Uchiha Residence, could, in every sense of the word, be called a mansion.

It was a giant two storey house surrounded by open fields and forests on each side, filled with giant trees and strange Pokemon of all sorts on the outside.

Sasuke stared outside the window of his room as he looked at the beautiful scenery unfolding in front of him. The skies were filled with proud dragon Pokemon who spread their wings in a grand manner and flew around without a care in the world.

Hundreds of Butterfree mingled with one another around the large trees, and several smaller Pokemon, who could not fly, chatted sociably with one another.

A smile spread through his face when he looked at the various Pokemon.

His mornings were composed of looking at this scene, and yet he could not find a shred of boredom within himself looking at such a scene.

Having had enough of gazing silently, he turned around and moved to the floor below, walking silently over the stairs.

Moving towards the floor below, he saw his mother and father. His father sat at the tableside chair, as always, reading a book, and his mother was preparing food.

However, before he could say anything, Sasuke felt something feathery and extremely soft envelop him in a hug from behind.

"Altaria!"

The blue, avian Pokemon chirped happily as it flew in front of him and once again affectionately hugged him, as if congratulating him.

It's body and wings were covered in soft and pristine white feathers, which gave Sasuke a feeling of immense warmth.

He gave the bird-like dragon a warm smile and put his arms around it's blue neck.

"Thank You, Altaria."

The Bird nuzzled it's face over his neck, hearing his thanks. Sasuke could not help but chuckle at the Pokemon's Over-Affectionate gestures, although he admittedly felt quite happy.

"Altaria, cut him some slack, will you? It's his birthday after all."

Sasuke heard his father call out from his seat, great amusement present on his voice. Altaria was his father's first Pokemon, his first partner in the Journey he took as a trainer when he was Sasuke's Age. The bond between the two was closer than anything else.

Like his father, Sasuke too shared a very deep bond with the affectionate avian. He had played with it an uncountable number of times in his childhood, and sometimes the avian and Sasuke had even secretly flown towards the skies, which they both had enjoyed greatly. To him, the avian was like a caring and protective sibling.

Altaria reluctantly let him go and flew slowly towards his father.

As he watched the Pokemon rest beside his father, Sasuke stared at him.

Professor Fugaku Uchiha had been a well-known trainer of his time. Although not the best Pokemon Trainer, he had proved himself as an unrivalled talent in the field of Pokemon Research. He was quite eccentric and loved his work, often staying cooped up in his personal Research Lab for days at a time. Even if he was quite different than his calm and composed Mother, he still liked him.

"Did you read the book I gave you yesterday?"

A spark of interest appeared in his father's eyes, as he asked him. His father had always been a blunt and direct person, rarely wasting any time on pleasantries any at all, so Sasuke did not think much of it.

"Hm. The concept of Mega Stones, and of a higher evolution were really interesting to read, Father. I wonder if there has been any significant process in procuring one?"

The Mega Stones were a newly discovered Phenomenon, that had taken the whole world by storm. Not even a year had passed and even Champions desired the possession of one.

Fugaku looked at him with a victorious smirk.

"Hehe.. do you think we have been doing nothing but sitting around? Of course there has been progress."

His father replied in a dangerously proud voice, as Sasuke raised his eyebrows in surprise. Fugaku elaborated further.

"Our Blackthorn Group has collaborated with the Aether Foundation and has created an artificial Mega Stone. Here."

Saying that, Fugaku took out a shining sphere from his pocket, and held it in his hand.

The sphere was a mix of sky blue and a rosy pink colour.

"Altarianite." Fugaku called out the name of the mega stone, as Sasuke watched the stone with barely concealed curiosity.

Altaria who was sitting beside Fugaku let out a cry of happiness, looking at Fugaku with deep seated desire and excitement.

Fugaku quickly put the stone in his pocket and smirked at him.

"That was a mega stone. Currently, there are less than five in the whole world. That stone could evolve my Altaria to the Mega Stage. It's quite good isn't it?"

Sasuke blinked and nodded in agreement.

The value of the stone was astronomically high, considering there were currently only five in the world. He reminded himself to get one in the future.

Before he could say anything, the clearing of a throat was heard in the room.

"If you boys are done with your toys, then perhaps we could move to other things?"

The voice of Mikoto held a finality that was hard to question. A certain tone of unchallenged authority. Understandable, considering she was a member of the Elite Four, after all.

"Of course, dear."

Fugaku replied quickly in response.

Mikoto nodded, satisfied.

She stared at Fugaku in the eyes. Her stare continued for several seconds, as if she was waiting for Fugaku to say something else.

"Is there something, Mikoto?"

Fugaku asked, confused at her stare.

Mikoto looked at him dumbfounded, as if something unbelievable had happened.

"Fugaku, don't tell me you forgot about it?"

Fugaku looked at her with a blank face and Sasuke looked at both of them questioningly, perplexed by his mother's statement.

Mikoto frowned at her husband's forgetfulness, and calmly reminded him.

"The Ceremony."

A look of realisation dawned upon Fugaku's face and he nodded slowly.

"What ceremony, mother?"

He asked Mikoto, confused at her words.

Mikoto looked at him and smiled lightly.

"The coming of age ceremony."

* * *

 _~~~~Dragonborn~~~~_

The Uchiha Clan had established Blackthorn City hundreds of years ago. This land was very special. This ancient land was where the ancient Tree of Beginning resided.

The tree was so old, it was said that all the Pokemon originated from it. The tree and it's surrounding lands were vast and full of life. All sorts of Pokemon, especially Dragon Type Pokemon could be found here. Although it was more of a massive rock formation in the shape of a tree than anything.

The Uchiha Family had taken it upon themselves to protect this land and the ancient tree.

And it was here that the coming of age ceremony of the Uchiha Family took place.

The ceremony involved a person bonding with a wild Pokemon and making it their own. Through this ceremony, they were able to take their first Pokemon and officially begin their journey as a Pokemon Trainer.

Compared to the Busy and bustling Blackthorn City, the area surrounding the tree of beginning was almost the complete opposite. The aura that the tree gave off seemed to be calm and peaceful.

"Hey, Sasuke."

Sasuke glanced ahead and realised it was his cousin Shisui Uchiha calling out to him.

Shisui was also, much like his father, a Pokemon Researcher, and was currently working under his Father as an Assistant Professor. Earlier, he had volunteered to take him to the venue of the Ceremony.

"What type of Pokemon are you aiming for? A Strong Dragon Type?"

Shisui asked him curiously. Sasuke shrugged.

"Probably. Although I am excited as to what Pokemon I will find."

He honestly did not have any particular preferences, although he remembered being deeply fascinated with Tyranitar in his childhood. Something about that tough exterior and that raw, uncontrollable power attracted him. To him, each and every Pokemon was Unique, and the tree of beginning did not keep weak Pokemon, so he wasn't worried about not finding a suitable partner.

"Old Man Eiji! How are you?"

Sasuke realised they had finally arrived at the gates of the tree of beginning. The old man Shisui had called out was one of the Guardians of the Tree of Beginning, assigned by the clan.

The Old man was a man of few words and quietly nodded in response. His sharp eyes narrowed in recognition as he looked at Sasuke.

"You are Uchiha Sasuke?"

"I am."

"Why have you come here?"

"To prove myself in the eyes of my great family. To test my mettle against the Hardships of the World. To find my fated companion, from whose soul my destiny finds it's path."

"What are you intentions afterwards?"

"To Fulfill my destiny, however small or big. To walk my path, no matter how much filled with hardships it shall be. To protect the Dignity and Honour of my Clan, from which I have birthed and where I shall return to in the end, to the place where my origins and my end lies."

The words said to and fro may have sounded a bit cheesy and poetic, but they held a certain meaning.

This was the initial stage of the Uchiha Clan Ceremony, a stage that involved am exchange of intricate words spoken between the Protector of the Tree and the Person who was to take part in the ceremony. These exact same words had been spoken by his father, his mother, his older brother, and even Shisui, being a tradition in continuance for hundreds of years.

The Old Man nodded at him, giving him a small smile. It seems he had done everything right.

Shisui glanced around questioningly, looking quite puzzled.

"Huh . . . Never knew the Clan had stopped producing children now, eh, old man? Where are the other kids?"

Sasuke felt his cheeks redden at his cousins unrestrained words to the old man.

The old man shook his head and chuckled dryly, quite used to Shisui's antics.

"This time, since it was Young Master Sasuke taking the test, Lady Mikoto ordered us to give Sasuke sole priority against others, so as to not disturb him."

Shisui whistled in amazement, and Sasuke sighed in exasperation. Currently, his Mother was the strongest Dragon Master in the whole city, as well as the Matriarch of the Uchiha Clan. Her orders were absolute and no one dared to raise their voice against her, lest they suffer her wrath. Even the old fogeys were respectful to her.

"You sure are lucky kid. Even Itachi had to take the ceremony with others you know? Aunt Mikoto sure knows how to spoil you, heh."

Sasuke shrugged. Although he did not want to be given preferential treatment like this, he wouldn't raise any objections. If it was given to him, he would take it. He felt happy in his heart to know how much his family cared for him.

In the end, he decided to consider it as his mother's birthday gift to him.

"Can I go in now?"

The old man nodded and stood aside, as Sasuke entered the tree grounds.

Shisui chuckled and wished him good luck in his endeavours.

And with that the final stage of the ceremony had begun, which would lead him to his destined partner.

* * *

 _~~~~Dragonborn~~~~_

The tree of beginning was a true paradise for Pokemon. Even those famous Safari Parks fell over in shame, when compared to the grandiosity and Natural charm of the Tree of Beginning.

The area surrounding the Tree of the Beginning was named the Forest of Beginning, since it was filled with lush vegetation and tall mountainous peaks.

Entering the tree of beginning was strictly prohibited in the clan since it was believed, if someone entered, it would bring about a great calamity.

He himself did not put much stock in these groundless beliefs, and one day planned to secretly enter the Ancient Tree.

He had been walking at a quick pace for over an hour, and had witnessed a large number of different Pokemon wildlife, which had greatly enriched his knowledge about them.

Although gaining knowledge was a fine thing to do, it wasn't what Sasuke was here for.

However, what he wanted was to find a single Pokemon to make his partner and pass the ceremony quickly.

The Uchiha deeply respected the Tree of Beginning, considering it as their great benefactor. The Uchiha Clan never took anything in excess and strictly advocated the policy of taking only one from three.

Due to their peaceful and harmless relations which had persisted for hundreds of years, even the Pokemon here, no matter how wild, were quite friendly to them.

He glanced around and saw berries of dozens of variety lying around, of all colours, shapes and sizes.

He walked towards a giant bush and saw small spherical shaped ocean blue berries hanging around.

 _Oran Berries? I have read they are quite useful in fatigue and exhaustion recovery._

The most useful thing about berries was, that they were useful for humans too.

He looked ahead and was surprised to see hundreds of bushes containing many different berries.

 _Hmm. . . That's the leppa berry, aspear berry, chesto berry and . . . The grepa berry! That would certainly be beneficial._

The grepa berry was able to increase a Pokemon's Friendliness towards the trainer. It was something he was in a great need of right now.

He quickly picked up a handful of Oran Berries, and Grepa berries. The Oran Berries for his own consumption, since they helped with hunger, and moved forward.

Another hour passed quickly as Sasuke continued forward, much deeper into the forest, unfortunately to no avail.

The problem was, each and every Pokemon in the forest, the ones that he had met till now that is, always travelled in a large group. Any attempt to dissuade even a single member of the herd, meant declaring war against the brotherhood and authority of the whole herd.

He shuddered as he thought about his encounters with those poisonous and overly aggressive Male Nidorino that seemed to have an obsession with sticking their posionous and pointy horns up his . . . he'd much rather not think about it. He had never run so fast in his life.

And that wasn't even talking about the beedril hive he had narrowly escaped from.

Although, not all animals were this aggressive. Some of them were quite friendly and easy to deal with.

The group of tight knit Bulbusaur he had met before were such an example, however he tried not to think about their painfully obvious attempts to swindle his berries from him.

He had half a mind to stuff a dozen grepa berries up their mouths and get done with this ceremony.

He heard the sound of streaming water and spotted a small river up ahead his path. He was quite enjoying this journey in this beautiful forest.

Feeling a bit tired from walking for hours, he walked over and down besides the stream of clean blue water. The group of growlithe drinking water noticed him and quickly ran off deeper into the forest.

Sasuke bent down and heartily gulped down the fresh and sweet water, and quickly washed his face, popping an Oran Berry in the process.

Noticing his deserted surrounding, he walked back to the grassy riverside and laid down on the ground, gazing at the free skies above.

 _Living freely amidst Nature. This is what true living is._

He had never been too concerned with getting badges or becoming the champion. Instead, he believed in enjoying the journey more than anything.

He would not deny that the Fierce competitive streak still existed inside him, when he heard of his brother's achievements and the desire to suprass him would probably always exist, but nonetheless, his brother was still someone he cared about deeply.

It had been a few years since Itachi left home. He was certain they would cross paths with each other one day.

The serene sound of the river and his own recollections of his childhood memories, made his eyes feel heavy, as he felt a desire to rest envelop him slowly.

Before he could close his eyes, he heard the loud rustling of leaves and bushes near him. The rustling sound was accompanied by loud sounds of panting and breathing, as the steps became louder and louder.

His eyes snapped open and he quickly stood up, quickly regaining his composure.

Memories of violent Nidorino flashed through his mind, as he supressed a shudder.

As he looked ahead, he spotted a Pokemon a small distance away from him.

It was a Pokemon he had never seen before in his life, even in the books he had read.

It resembled a small, rabbit like shape with large pointy ears forming the letter V. It had large blue eyes and a round creamy head, comparatively larger than it's lower cream coloured body, while the top of its ears were a bright orange. It also possessed a fluffy cream coloured tail.

Sasuke immediately noticed it was heavily bruised and had an extremely sorrowful and empty look in it's eyes, as if it did not know where it was going anymore. An air of sadness revolved around it.

He felt his heart waver at the miserable appearance of the strange Pokemon, and moved a step forward.

The Pokemon's eyes snapped upwards as it's ears perked up at the sudden activity. It seemed to have been lifted from it's daze.

Before Sasuke could react, the Pokemon lifted itself and turned the other way around to run away.

However, only a mere few moments after doing so, it fell down from the air, no longer able to support itself due to sheer exhaustion, and fell down a few metres ahead of the Uchiha with a thud.

He immediately rushed forward to check up on the injured Pokemon.

Although it's injuries were not life threatening, an injury was still an injury.

He picked it up and sat down, putting the strange Pokemon on his lap.

He pulled out a dozen Oran Berries and one by one made the Pokemon eat them.

Although unconscious, the Pokemon's body reacted instinctively to the berries and ate them up quickly. Having healed up, it's body relaxed greatly and it fell into a deep and comfortable slumber on the Uchiha's Lap.

Sasuke realised that the strange Pokemon gave of an encompassing warmth, which he felt run through his whole body, astonishing him.

He completely stilled himself to not disturb it's sleep and stared at it.

He had to admit, this strange Pokemon had a very strange appeal to itself. He did not know why, but being in it's presence gave Sasuke a feeling of unwavering confidence and positivity.

He traced it's fingers over it's soft ears. The little Pokemon gripped him even tightly in response, as if afraid to let go. It nudged it's petite head against his torso slowly, like an infant.

Sasuke tried not to smile at it's antics.

 _Perhaps I should leave it here now. It will make a recovery soon enough._

He held the small Pokemon and tried to lift it up from his lap. He realised, no matter how much he tried, the Pokemon seemed to burrow itself even deeper into his torso, as if afraid to let go.

Although Sasuke had just met the strange little Pokemon, he began to feel an unexplainable bond forming with it.

Seeing it's reluctance to let go of him, he no longer attempted to put the Pokemon away, but let it embrace him.

Without him realising, several minutes had already passed.

The little Pokemon had now fully recovered and slowly opened it's bright blue eyes, only to see the dark eyes of the Uchiha glancing at it with barely concealed amusement.

Realising the situation it was in, the little Pokemon let out a cute little squeak and instantly floated away from the Uchiha, now hovering in the air, looking at him with uncertainty.

Sasuke did not know why, but he felt that this was no ordinary Pokemon. He then realised which Pokemon he now wanted.

Sasuke quickly took out the Grepa Berries and held them in the air, beckoning the little Pokemon to come and eat them.

He remembered the Grepa Berries were able to make a Pokemon much more friendly than before.

The Pokemon was hesitant, but remembered how the Uchiha had cared for it before, stepped forward and quickly ate up all the berries from Sasuke's hands.

A few seconds after the meal, the effect could be immediately seen, as Sasuke noticed the doubt and suspicion in the Pokemon's eyes vanished rapidly only to be replaced by innocent curiosity.

Sasuke quickly took this chance and gave the Pokemon a slight smile, as he held his hand out in the air.

"Would you like to become my friend?"

The Pokemon looked at the Uchiha with curious eyes as it moved closer to him, it's eyes sparkling with intrest.

"Would you like to journey with me this whole world together? Come with me if you would, or walk your own path if you do not wish to."

He spoke in a resolute and determined voice, and continued.

"So, I will ask you again. Will you became my companion, as we walk our paths together? "

The excitement in the Pokemon's eyes was clearly visible, and it quickly jumped towards the Uchiha, wrapping it's arms around his neck, rejoicing in happiness.

"Vicitini! Vicitini!"

The silent Pokemon called out it's name in happiness as it burrowed it's face onto the Uchiha's neck.

"So that's what your name was? Vicitini? For Victory?"

Sasuke wondered aloud. Vicitini nodded eagerly as if it had understood some of his words.

The Uchiha gave a small chuckle at it's affectionate behaviour.

The Ceremony was done.

He began to move towards the path from which he had come from.

 _Perhaps this is what they mean by Fate and Destiny?_

* * *

 _~~~~Dragonborn~~~~_

As Sasuke arrived at the entrance to the tree of beginning, now with the Vicitini resting over his head, he saw a bit of familiar faces.

His mother, Mikoto Uchiha immediately rushed forward toward him.

"Sasuke! We were so worried! Why take so lon-"

Her words immediately froze in her mouth as she saw Vicitini sitting atop his head.

"Mother, this is Vicitini. We are companions now."

Her mother blinked and called out to Father.

"Fugaku? You might want to see this."

Fugaku who was reading a book at the back, glanced at them and immediately froze. His eyes widened and he quickly ran towards them.

The Vicitini was quite timid and felt very scared when it was met with so many new faces.

Sasuke sensed it's extreme discomfort and took it in his arms, holding it tightly against his chest.

Fugaku approached him with a proud smile.

"Sasuke, my son, how did you befriend such a Pokemon?"

He asked in a proud tone of voice.

Sasuke looked at him questioningly.

"I healed it. We became partners. That is all."

He replied in a simple tone.

Fugaku looked at Mikoto and nodded in some sort of tacit understanding.

"Is there something wrong?"

He did not like the strange looks they gave Vicitini, and felt strangely protective of it.

Mikoto gave him a gentle smile.

"Sasuke, you are very lucky. That is a very rare Pokemon. I'm sure both of you will be very strong in the future."

She moved forward and bent at his level.

"Hello, Vicitini."

Mikoto gave her a tender smile. The Pokemon gave her a curious gaze and on seeing Sasuke nod at it, waved towards Mikoto.

Mikoto giggled at that and patted Vicitini tenderly upon the head.

"My . . My. . Sasuke, it seems you have some tough competition in the future. Vicitini is so cute."

The Vicitini gave her a cheeky grin, as if understanding some of her words and move up to rest up on Sasuke's head, no longer feeling uncomfortable.

Mikoto then moved closer to Sasuke and gave him a light hug.

"Congratulations, Sasuke. You are a true member of the Uchiha Clan Now."

He then heard his father chuckle gruffly from behind her and gave him an acknowledging nod.

"Well done, Sasuke."

Mikoto stood up and addressed them all.

"Now, let us get going shall we? We still have a birthday party to celebrate, after all."

Shisui, who had been silent until now spoke up.

"Hehe . . . I am sure Sasuke must be quite curious over his presents, no?"

The Uchiha Family, along with Vicitini soon left the area and returned to their residence in jovial spirits.

* * *

 _~~~~Dragonborn~~~~_

The birthday party wasn't really a party, but more of a nice and quiet family dinner.

Mikoto had prepared a variety of dishes for them, most of them involving tomatoes, all of them having eaten a hearty meal, occasionally chatting with one another.

He sat with his cousin Shisui and opposite of him sat his Father and Mother.

Shisui had suggested they bring out some Alcohol, since apparently he had now become a man, and should experience being one. Fugaku also nodded resolutely, voicing his firm agreement.

Mikoto's cold and Predatory glare was enough to silence the two men.

When they had returned from the ceremony, Altaria had almost drowned him in her feathers, clearly having been worried for him.

Now, Altaria sat in a corner with Vicitini, both of them having gotten along really well, really quick.

Vicitini was very timid, but Altaria's cheerful and bright personality had made them friends really quickly.

They were both eating their food together in a corner, and talking in their own language, which no one could understand.

The atmosphere was extremely jovial, and the Uchiha had never felt more happier.

He wanted to enjoy all he could, because he knew today would be his and Vicitini's last day of stay here in a very long time.

Tomorrow he would leave for New Bark Town and receive his Pokedex from the Regional Professor, officially embarking on his path as a Pokemon Trainer.

An hour had quickly passed without anyone realising, and Shisui abruptly stood up.

"Alright! Hey, Aunt Mikoto! Isn't it time to take out the presents, eh?"

Sasuke gave his parents a surprised look, having not expected for them to give him any presents.

Mikoto and Fugaku smiled knowingly.

Fugaku took out a large packed box from his pocket and gave it to Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly opened it, and found a strange watch like device in it.

It had a relatively large screen and was to be worn like a watch.

"This is the Xtransreciever I specially ordered from Unova Region. You can save the phone numbers of each and every person you meet and can call them anytime."

Sasuke's eyes widened when he listened to the usefulness of the object and thanked his father for the expensive gift.

He heard his mother clear her throat and gave him a knowing smile.

She then took out a cylindrical shaped incubator and gave it to him.

The incubator contained an egg. A Pokemon egg. The egg was blue in colour with small white spots on it's surface.

Sasuke gaped for a moment, before regaining his composure.

"Thank you, mother. I will treasure it."

Mikoto nodded at him.

"Inform me when it hatches, okay?"

His mother was an elite four. This gift given by her. . . He could only imagine what Pokemon it would be.

He nodded.

Shisui called out to him.

"Well, Sasuke, my gift isn't as great as those two, but I think it's not bad."

Shisui gave him a smile and pulled out a rectangular case and gave it to him.

Sasuke was astonished when he opened the case.

Inside were 5 Ultra Balls.

Even Mikoto and Fugaku raised their eyes in surprise.

Sasuke gave him a resolute nod and thanked Shisui for his gift.

"I will treasure it, Shisui. Thank you."

Shisui nodded and sat down, giving him a carefree smile.

The whole Uchiha Family celebrated till late into the night, and Sasuke realised, no matter how much he thought contrary to it, he would miss his home far more than he thought he would.

* * *

 _~~~~Dragonborn~~~~_

 _Blackthorn Port, Blackthorn City_

The time of departure had finally come.

The Ship that would take him to New Bark Town had arrived, having already gone through all major cities in Kanto, to pick up trainers like him.

His journey would begin when he received his Pokedex from Professor Hiruzen Sarutobi of New Bark Town and was registered officially in the World Trainer Database.

He was currently wearing a full sleeves light blue high-collared jacket with black sleeves, along with light grey shorts which reached up to his thighs and simple white sneakers.

His bag had been packed with potions of all sorts along with almost each and every type of Pokeball, excluding the Master Ball. Although he had denied all that, Mikoto Uchiha would listen to nothing and gave him everything she deemed necessary. (Which was a lot.)

Vicitini was resting over his head, as always.

He saw that the ship was about to leave, so he quickly turned to board it.

He heard his mother call out and waved to him.

"Take care, Sasuke! Call me everyday!"

His father gave him a nod and Shisui gave him a thumbs up with the same carefree smile.

Sasuke was now standing on the deck of the ship, and couldn't help but smile.

He too waved goodbye to his family.

Many hours had passed since his departure.

He still stood on the deck gazing longingly towards Blackthorn City, now visible only as a dot on the horizon.

Vicitini had gotten off his head and was lazing around the deck having nothing much to do.

"Vicitini! Vicitini!"

The sounds of his companion from the distance jolted him awake from his daze as he turned around and looked for his companion.

He spotted Vicitini in a corner of the Deck with a Pokemon he did not think he had ever seen before.

He moved closer to his companion's location, feeling curious.

Vicitini waved at him excitedly as he approached the two Pokemon.

He bent down to their level and looked at it closely.

 _This is a Vulpix._

The Vulpix was completely snow white in colour with shining blue eyes, and looked at Sasuke curiously.

"Strange, isn't he?"

Sasuke called to his companion. Vicitini nodded his head with a serious expression on it's face as if it had encountered some great paradoxical mystery.

Sasuke couldn't help but snort at his companion's antics.

"Vulpix!"

A feminine voice called out from inside the ship, as Sasuke saw a girl, roughly around his age quickly run towards them.

The girl had fair skin and dark hair. But the most striking feature about her were the Lavender eyes.

Sasuke stood up and looked at her.

She seemed to notice him and stopped quickly. She gave him a bow of apology and thanked him.

"Thank you for finding my Vulpix, mister!"

Sasuke and Vicitini looked at her with puzzled expressions.

"And who are you?"

The girl blushed in embarrassment, realising she had forgotten to introduce herself.

"I am Hinata. Hinata Hyūga."

* * *

 **X~~~X~~~X**

 _I hope you liked it._

 _Kindly Read and Review._

 _Lusalec._


	2. SS Rose Banquet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon.**

 _Summary: He was the youngest son of one of the most famous Pokemon Researcher in the World, his mother an Elite Four, his Older Brother a living legend. His was the exalted Uchiha Lineage, of the Legendary Dragon Tamers of Blackthorn City, Protectors of the Tree of Beginning. His only desire, to step out of their shadows. With his Vicitini by his side, he walks the path of his dreams._

 _Author's Note: Here it is—Another Chapter. I extend my gratitude to each and every person that favorited and followed this story._

 _Special Thanks to CaptainHuggyface3218, SiftheGreat, Rain-XIX, ErysimumHybrid, iskandarrobby47, FallenHime and tg1unvme, Morpheusthedream, ThE ASsAsSIN 21 for dropping a review. It is greatly appreciated._

"Pokemon" (Human Speech)

 _Pokemon_ (Human Thought)

* * *

"Thank you for finding my Vulpix, Mister!"

Sasuke and Victini looked at her with puzzled expressions on their faces.

"Who are you?"

The girl blushed in embarrassment, realising she had forgotten to introduce herself.

"I am Hinata. Hinata Hyūga."

The Icy Blue Vulpix, on seeing Hinata cried in delight, quickly rushing off towards her. Hinata smiled at the small Pokemon, bending towards the Pokemon, and picking it up, as the Vulpix now nuzzled comfortably on her arms.

Sasuke nodded at her. The Hyūga were also a well known family in the Johto Region, and he had heard of them a bit.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Victini!"

Seeing him introduce himself in front of Hinata, Victini too gave an enthusiastic introduction and began to wave at her from the ground. As Hinata saw the Pokemon wave at her, she giggled a bit.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the antics of his partner.

"He's adorable, Sasuke."

Sasuke shrugged helplessly.

"He's usually quite shy."

Hinata gave him a smile and began to slowly wave back to Victini, as a gesture of friendship, which seemed to satisfy the Pokemon.

"Hinata-Nee Chan!"

A loud voice sounded from afar. Hinata turned around and a look of relief flashed over her face.

"Ah, Hanabi! Where have you been?"

From his position, Sasuke could see that the girl running towards them looked quite similar to Hinata, although her hair was longer than Hinata and reached towards her back. From the way they had addressed each other, Sasuke guessed they were sisters.

"It was nice meeting you, Hinata Hyūga. I shall take my leave now."

Sasuke nodded at the girl and turned around to leave, as Victini quickly climbed onto his shoulder.

He wanted to rest for now.

A few seconds later, Hanabi stood in front of Hinata, panting a little.

As she saw the Vulpix lying comfortably over Hinata's arms, a look of relief passed through her face.

"Hinata-Nee! Where have you been? Shino and Kiba have been looking all over for you!"

Hearing that, an apologetic smile appeared on Hinata's face.

"Sorry Hanabi, I didn't mean to worry all of you."

Hanabi shook her head at her words.

"It's ok, sis. Besides, who was that guy you were talking to?"

Hanabi looked at her with quizzical eyes, as she glanced at the direction in which Sasuke had walked off to.

"Oh, you mean Sasuke-San? We just met here by chance, that's all."

Hanabi nodded, not caring much about it.

"By the way, Sis, did you know there's going to be a Battle Tournament tonight at the main hall? I'm so excited for it!"

Hinata looked at her curiously, implying she wanted to know more.

"Well, you know since we'll arrive at New Bark Town around tomorrow, Cousin Neji thought it would be nice to have a small tournament."

Hinata nodded and began to walk back.

"Cousin Neji also wants to participate, you know?"

Pausing in her steps, Hinata looked back to Hanabi, with great curiosity.

"But isn't he an Elite Four?"

* * *

 _~~~~Dragonborn~~~~_

As soon as Sasuke had arrived inside his room in the large travelling ship, he immediately threw himself onto his spacious bed.

He realised the room was the biggest he had seen, specifically made for only one person.

Glancing sideways, he saw Vicitini thoroughly engaged in playing with a rugged, broken Pokeball, of which he had absolutely no idea from where exactly the tiny Pokemon had managed to unearth it from.

He reminded himself to throw that trinket away soon, and silently closed his eyes.

As he began to sink in his own thoughts, a sudden and sharp beep immediately snapped open his eyes.

He stood up and saw on his desk his Xtransreciever, flashing with a message sign.

 _Greetings, Trainer!_

 _Hopefully, your communication device recieves this message with you in happy times._

 _You are invited to the Pokemon Tournament being organised in the lower stadium of the SS Rose! The prizes will be kept secret, but we are absolutely sure that you will be interested! Along with that, this tournament has been organised by an extremely powerful and world famous trainer, whom you will get to battle with!_

 _With regards,_

 _SS Rose Crew_

He raised his eyebrow as he read through the message. From what he could gather, this message had been sent to each and every trainer on board this ship.

The news of this mysterious and extremely powerful trainer had definitely made him even more interested.

But he was still reluctant to participate, as he doubted the prize for winning the tournament would be anything interesting.

But still, he had to go no matter what.

The primary reason for such a firm conviction was quite simple.

It was because the dinner was to be given in the lower stadium. And he had to begrudgingly admit, it was damn good.

He shuddered a bit, as he recalled how during the day, Vicitini had gone half-mad from euphoria of eating the extremely delicious Pokemon food prepared for the Trainer's Pokemon during lunch, and how he had to drag the damn Pokemon from the hall, amidst accusatory looks of Food Stealing given to him by Trainers and Pokemon alike.

He narrowed his eyes as he looked at Victini, who was engrossed playing with the old trinket.

Sensing his firm gaze upon itself, Victini's large fluffy ears twitched as it looked back at him with those clear sapphire orbs.

"Do you know what you did today?"

He looked Victini in the eyes, as he asked.

Victini looked puzzled at his question, and pointed at itself, wanting to confirm he was talking to him.

Sasuke gave the Pokemon a level look.

"Don't play the innocent card, Victini. You know what you did."

The statement was accompanied by a look of shock from the Pokemon, as if it had been accused of something.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I was talking about the daytime food."

A look of recognition flashed through it's eyes, but Sasuke could see no guilt in them.

"Yes, we're going there right now."

As soon as Victini heard those words, it started jumping around happily. Sasuke continued, as he raised his finger.

"But only on one condition."

His words seemed to have met hollow air, as he saw no sign of his words being registered on the Pokémon's face, it being too busy happily jumping around.

"We won't go there if you don't promise me something."

Victini instantly stopped jumping around, and looked at Sasuke within hurt in it's large sapphire eyes.

Sasuke almost wanted to take back his words, but steeled his resolve quickly thereafter.

"Promise me you will behave, okay?"

Victini nodded steadily, a look of grave seriousness in his eyes, though it looked amusing more than anything to the Uchiha.

He once again continued, laying down his terms and conditions.

"And that means, you will behave like a good Pokemon, you will listen to what I say, and lastly, NO stealing the food of other Pokemon. Am I clear?"

Victini furrowed it's brows, in deep contemplation, as if thinking on a matter of life and death, which made Sasuke smile a bit.

 _I just can't feel angry at it for long._

Sasuke realised that whenever Victini was with him, he felt happier than before. It was a strange bond the two of them shared.

"Victini!"

A shout of agreement broke him from his chain of thoughts, as he saw Victini nodding it's tiny head seriously.

"Good."

Sasuke bent low to the Pokémon's level and lightly stroked it's head, which seemed to make it happier.

"Let's go then."

Sasuke began to walk out of the room and Victini quickly ran up to him and perched itself comfortably upon his shoulder.

* * *

 _~~~~Dragonborn~~~~_

The lower part of SS Rose had, much like before, been extremely large and spacious.

As Sasuke walked into the massive dining hall, he noticed quite a few things had changed.

This time he saw a plethora of different trainers, alongside their Pokémon, mulling around and interacting with each other whenever they can.

He observed that all of the large food tables had been moved to the corners and the central area of the ship's dining hall had been emptied.

 _So this is where the Tournament is to be held?_

He glanced around for a moment, and shook his head lightly as he walked towards the food tables.

Suddenly, Victini jumped down from his shoulders, ready to run towards the food tables by itself.

"Victini, remember the promise you gave me?"

The Pokemon instantly stopped running and nodded at him enthusiastically, before running off to where the other Pokemon had gathered.

He momentarily smiled at his Pokémon's antics, and walked towards the dinner tables.

Ignoring the other trainers, he picked up some of the delicacies for himself, and picked a solitary table in the corner to eat.

"It's pretty crowded here, isn't it, Sasuke?"

A feminine voice broke the Uchiha's eating spree.

He looked up and saw a petite brown haired girl looking at him with those familiar lavender eyes, and realised she was the one she had seen with Hinata in the morning.

Most likely her younger sister.

He gave her a customary nod, and got back to eating his food.

"I'm Hanabi Hyūga, by the way. We saw each other in the morning."

The girl, named Hanabi, spoke confidently and sat down with him.

Sasuke continued to eat silently, not saying anything, but he did realise that this petite girl was probably related to that girl Hinata, who he had met in the morning.

A tranquil silence accompanied them, as Sasuke continued eating his food and Hanabi looked over to the large table where all the Pokemon ate.

"What a strange Pokemon you have, I have never encountered such a Pokemon before."

Hanabi looked at him.

"I could say the same about your Sister's Ice-Type Vulpix."

Sasuke replied, as he too looked at the table where the various Pokemon were eating their food.

Victini had finished eating everything it's little body could possibly stomach.

Energetic as always, it had now begun to playfully socialize with the a familiar Vulpix and a Bulbusaur, a stark contrast to it's solitary and reclusive trainer.

"What do you mean?"

Hanabi's voice broke him out of his reverie, as she looked at him with a questioning look.

"Vulpix are Fire-Type. But this seems to be an Ice-Type."

Hanabi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh that. You see this Vulpix is from a faraway region called Alola. If you go to Alola, you'll see that such variations are quite common amongst Pokèmon."

Sasuke looked intrigued at what she was saying, and nodded at her.

"What are you here for?"

He asked her bluntly. They had never met before, and her treatment of him with such familiarity confused Sasuke.

Momentarily caught off-guard, Hanabi quickly regained her composure.

"Nothing. I just wanted to thank you for helping my sis find her Vulpix. It's very dear to her, you see."

Sasuke shrugged.

"Don't thank me. I was just standing there, when my Victini saw her Vulpix. Nothing more than a coincidence."

Hanabi glanced at Victini, who was engrossed in it's own activities.

"What a strange Pokemon you have there. How did you get it?"

Hanabi once again asked the same question she had before.

Sasuke sighed inwardly. He was reluctant to answer because he himself did not know anything about Victini's origins, but still decided to give her an answer.

"I found it in a forest, around my town."

Hanabi looked confused at his answer, but did not pester him for more.

Seeing that there was nothing more for them to talk about, Sasuke stood up from the table, and walked to where Victini was playing with Hinata's Vulpix.

Victini immediately noticed him and happily waved his hands towards him. The Ice-Type Vulpix too recognised him and greeted him cheerfully in her own language, while the Bulbusaur looked at him with a friendly gaze too, no doubt having been informed by his overly talkative Victini about him.

He bent down towards Victini.

"Have you been upholding your promise to me?"

Victini nodded vigorously in response.

Sasuke smiled amusedly.

"Ah, Sasuke-San!"

He heard a very familiar voice behind him.

Looking back, he saw Hinata waking alongside a boy her age.

The boy had dark brown hair, wore a light green half-sleeve jacket and dark shorts.

But the thing that stood out the most about him was the black glasses he wore over his eyes.

"Hinata Hyūga."

He looked at Hinata and nodded back at her.

She stopped before him alongside the boy and smiled at him.

When Vulpix noticed Hinata, she immediately ran up to her, and landed in her arms, now all snug and cosy.

Victini saw all this and gave Sasuke a strange look.

When he saw the look Victini was giving him, Sasuke could not help but roll his eyes, and signalled it to come to him.

This seemed to make Victini happy, as it ran up to his shoulder.

Sasuke saw the other boy walk toward the Bulbusaur, and pet it, which seemed to make the Pokemon happy.

"Sasuke, this is Shino. He is my friend."

Hinata introduce the boy to him.

Shino nodded at him.

"A pleasure to meet you, Sasuke Uchiha. I am Shino Aburame, from Azalea Town."

Sasuke gave him a formal nod, and introduced himself.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Blackthorn City."

Shino spoke up.

"Sasuke-San, Hinata has told me about you. You have my sincere gratitude for helping her find her Vulpix."

Sasuke shrugged. He did not care about explaining the truth anymore so he just went on with it.

"Don't mention it."

Shino nodded at him.

From what Sasuke could see, Shino was a mature and serious person. He could probably get along with him well enough in the future.

Hinata spoke up.

"Sasuke, are you here for the tournament?"

"Not really. I'll first see what the prizes are, and if they are even worth the effort." He replied honestly.

Not that he was going to say he was dragged here because of a certain Pokémon's coercion.

"You're so lazy, Sasuke-San. But I am sure you will like the prize."

Hinata giggled a bit and spoke confidently.

"Hinata, we should go. It seems they are starting."

Shino spoke up with an urgency in his voice, as he pointed to the central region where all the trainers had begun to gather.

As they began to walk, Hinata looked back at him.

"Why don't you come with us, Sasuke-San."

Hinata asked him.

Sasuke wanted to refuse, but before he could do so, Victini immediately ran up to her side and waved at him.

He sighed inwardly, and began to walk with them.

A minute later, they stood amongst the crowd, Victini glancing around curiously perched atop his shoulder.

All of the trainers stood in a circular formation, with a large area demarcated for this supposed Tournament.

At the very centre of the stage, stood a man in a traditional kimono, with the same lavender eyes as Hinata and her sister, his hair kept short and neat.

"Hinata! Shino!"

They heard a boisterous voice coming from far away, and saw a boy with two fang marks on his face approaching them.

He carried a cocky smirk on his face, and following behind him was a tiny Houndour with the same feral look upon it's face.

"Kiba-kun!"

Hinata called out happily, as Shino gave the boy a nod.

Kiba stopped before them, panting a bit, and gave a chuckle.

"Heh! Where were you guys?! Do you know how hard it is to find people in this crowd!"

Kiba asked exasperated.

Hinata smiled apologetically.

"We're sorry, Kiba-Kun. We did try finding you before, but couldn't find you."

"I assume you too will participate in this battle tournament, Kiba?"

Shino suddenly spoke up.

Kiba gave him a challenging grin.

"Of course! Was there any doubt about it? Me and Akamaru are going to give Neji a hard fight!"

Kiba proclaimed, a bit of arrogance in his voice.

Sasuke realised that Akamaru was his Houndour.

Ignoring Kiba's incessant bragging, he turned his attention to the man standing calmly at the centre of the stage.

Seeing that the crowd had now calmed down and settled, the announcer cleared his throat, and spoke up.

"Greetings, young trainers!"

He spoke up loudly, catching everyone's attention.

"I am Kō Hyūga, and I welcome each and every one of you to the SS Rose Tournament. I hope every one of you are able to learn something valuable from this."

Kō took a few steps back and clapped his hands a few times.

The doors to the large dining hall which had been closed up till now opened slowly, and in came another lavender eyed Hyūga, and besides him walked the largest Slowking Sasuke had ever seen.

Sasuke did not recognise him, but immediately noticed a smile on Hinata's face.

The doors closed and the boy stood besides Kō, at the centre of the crowd.

He was much taller than Sasuke, or anyone from his age.

Sasuke guessed he was atleast two years older than him.

With lavender eyes, smooth brown hair that went down to his waist, and traditional clothing reminiscent of the old era, alongside the massive Slowking, he gave off a Strong Aura.

He bowed humbly, and smiled a bit.

"Greetings to each and everyone, I am Neji Hyūga. I have recently been promoted to an Elite Four, so I doubt many of you have even heard of me. But yes, I am indeed the one who has organised this tournament."

A collective gasp of shock ran across the enthusiastic crowd, and many murmurs began to be heard.

A look of surprise flashed across his face. Even he had not expected the identity of the mysterious trainer to be this high profile.

Neji glanced at Hinata and nodded, and then looked at the crowd.

Looks of uncertainty and doubt could be seen across many of their faces.

It was obvious that battling a legendary Elite Four did not make them feel any confidence.

Other than that, Sasuke noticed Kiba still having the same cocky and challenging smirk as before.

Before anything else could happen, Neji once again cleared his throat, drawing upon everyone's attention to himself.

"Now, all of you know, that the final opponent will be me. But you don't have to defeat me. Just show me what you and your Pokemon can do and give me a good battle."

As Neji said this, many silently breathed a sigh of relief, as their enthusiasm and confidence returned.

"Now, I am sure many of you are curious as to what the Prize of Victory is. Kō, if you could?"

The man named Kō nodded and pulled out a small wooden box from his kimono, handing it over to Neji.

Neji pressed upon the old wooden box lightly, and suddenly the box enlarged to become a large container.

With everyone's curious gazed upon him, Neji slowly opened his box.

Inside the box were a total of 16 gems of a plethora of different colours.

"I have roamed the world and many regions. This is my collection of Elemental Gems, a miraculous item, that can double the power of your Pokemon for one battle. I am sure many of you are already nervous about your first Gym Battle, and this item just might be able to help with that."

Neji spoke up.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at Neji's description. He too had been thinking of various strategies for his maiden Gym Battle.

Although this item was a one battle use item, it did not relieve it of it's preciousness.

Neji pointed at the stones.

"There are a total of 16 gems in my possession. As many of you might have guessed, the red one is for Fire Types, the pink one is for Psychic types and so on and so forth."

Sasuke nodded as he digested all the information.

Suddenly, Neji closed off the box.

"Now, let us begin the tournament."

Neji spoke enthusiastically.

Every trainer nodded in excitement, filled with the desire to show off their skills in front of an Elite Four Trainer.

Behind him, Kō walked up with a large trolley of Number Plates.

"Each and every one of you may pick a number plate from this trolley. There are only two plates with the same number. Whichever trainer's number matches that if your plate, you must battle."

Kō explained the rules.

Hinata glanced back at him, and spoke.

"So will you be participating now, Sasuke-San?"

Sasuke looked at her and smirked.

"It seems I will."

He spoke, as he walked forward to pick his number plate.

* * *

 **X~~~X~~~X**

 _Author's Note: And that wraps up the second chapter. I thank you for all the positive reviews on the first chapter. And **MOST IMPORTANTLY**_ _, don't forget to leave a review. Even a simple 'Nice' would work, as it would motivate me to write more, since I have to focus on my other DxD story as well._

 _Kindly Read And Review._

 _Lusalec._


	3. SS Rose Tournament

Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokèmon or Naruto.**

 _Author's Note: I would like to thank each and every person who followed and favourited this story._

 _Special thanks to Steel723, StraightRooster, Morpheusthedream, SifTheGreat, for taking the time to write a review. It means a lot._

* * *

The Pokemon Tournament held abroad the SS Rose, had begun.

Each and every trainer would fight tooth and nail to win the prize Neji had declared the winner would get.

And Hinata too would fight for vehemently for the alluring prize her cousin had managed to procure.

 _The ways of an Elite Four Trainer are still far above me._

Hinata thought, as she walked forward take her own personal token.

The rules of this Battle Tournament had been clear.

The trainers a participant would fight would be decided by their numbers. Although there were more than a hundred trainers abroad the ship, only about 50 had participated, a lot of them feeling intimidated by the presence of an Elite Four.

The group of 50 trainers had been divided into 5 groups comprised of 10 trainers each, and miraculously her, Sasuke, Shino and Kiba as well as Hanabi had been given into a separate group each.

In the end, out of the ten trainers in each group only one would be victorious and compete in the final rounds.

The second rule stated that trainers would be allowed only one Pokemon to battle. Not more than that.

Hinata had no qualms with that, as she currently only had one Pokemon in her possession, and she doubted anyone else had more than one.

Hinata saw that she was in the third group, her own number being 36, and she was to battle against the one numbered 35.

Hinata felt nervousness inside her stomach as she glanced at the large crowd concentrated around them, realising that each and every move, victory and defeat would be witnessed by them.

She took a deep and calming breath, and walked towards her own small stage.

This was not her first battle, and she doubted it would be her last.

As she stood waiting on her stage, she could not help but look at her friends.

Shino stood silent as ever, not a shred of a nervous expression on his face.

Kiba stood besides Akamaru, his Houndour, with a cocky grin on his face, as if nothing could defeat him.

Although Hanabi tried to look confident, Hinata knew she was only hiding it, and was actually quite nervous herself.

She saw Sasuke standing in another stage, a bored look in his eyes, his Victini jumping enthusiastically, warming up for the battle to come.

She could not help but smile the scene.

"Number 36, I presume?"

A voice cut through her thoughts, and she immediately turned around to face a girl her age.

Her most noticeable features were her platinum blonde hair tied behind her head in a ponytail, and her clear, light blue eyes.

Like Hinata, the blonde girl too was gauging Hinata from top to bottom, not feeling particularly impressed or intimidated by her, as Hinata noticed from her indifferent gaze.

Hinata frowned and nodded.

"Hinata Hyūga. Number 36. You are 35?"

The girl smirked at her, and pridefully nodded.

"Number 35. Ino Yamanaka."

Hinata nodded, no longer interested in any small talks with her.

She agilely threw her Pokeball onto the small arena, the ball spun in the air, and out came her immaculate white Vulpix, it's six tails curled magnificently.

An expression of surprise flashed over Ino's blue eyes, as she saw the strange anomaly.

Ino took out her own Pokeball quickly, as a Chikorita appeared out of it, the leaf over it's petite head waving around pleasantly.

Vulpix and Chikorita faced each other in the arena, an expression of seriousness in their eyes, reminiscent of the expression of their trainer's.

Many in the crowd noticed Hinata's strangely coloured Vulpix.

Several of the Female Trainers could not help but look at it adoringly, and the male trainers too had an expression of surprise over their eyes.

"Hey, look at that Pokèmon! I've never seen that kind of Vulpix before!"

A trainer standing amongst the audience spoke to another trainer. The other trainer who was addressed snorted in displeasure.

"Did you not notice it while we were having the Banquet? Or were you too engrossed in the food?"

He spoke with ridicule in his voice, as realisation flashed across the trainer's face.

Listening to him, several of the other trainers standing with them also began to nod.

In the small arena, Hinata, not wanting to waste any more time attempted a Preemptive strike, in order to gain the upper hand over Ino, as soon as possible.

"Vulpix, use Powder Snow!"

The Pokemon in question quickly opened her petite mouth wide, and a haze of snow no larger than a small breeze appeared around her, which quickly flew towards Chikorita.

Ino almost lost composure, and blurted out some near incoherent words which fortunately the Chikorita managed to comprehend.

"Chikorita, dodge! Quickly, dodge!"

Considering this was Ino's first battle, her inexperience quickly became visible to the world, and her Chikorita paid the price for her hesitations.

Although Chikorita had managed to quickly dodged most of the icy wind, a lot of it had stuck to her body, as she could not dodge quickly.

As the attack subsided, Chikorita immediately stopped dodging and began to pant rapidly, minor burning wounds becoming visible all over it's body, the attack having been super effective against her.

Ino's breath hitched, as she looked a the condition that her Pokemon was suffering from.

She gulped nervously, never having seen her Chikorita getting injured, let alone fit a battle against another trainer.

Realising she was in a battle, she immediately regained her composure and pointed at Vulpix.

"Chikorita, use tackle!"

Chikorita ran towards Vulpix and quickly tackled it onto the ground.

The Vulpix gave a Yelp and fell backwards.

"Vulpix, Powder Snow!"

Before Ino could give another command, Hinata's voice cut through the battle.

Once again, Chikorita was bombarded with white icy winds at point blank range.

Chikorita, having been already injured before, was slower than before and could not escape the fire attack.

The result was set.

"Chikorita!"

The grass Pokemon gave out a sound of pain, before fainting in the arena, it's eyes swirling.

Hinata had won the battle.

With a downcast look on her eyes, Ino put Chikorita back in her Pokeball, and walked down the stage.

Hinata looked at Ino's back, and her eyes softened. Losing never felt good. Not to her, nor to anybody.

Hinata too walked down the stage.

"Winner, Hinata Hyūga."

A voice of announcement that she identified as Kō, ran through her group.

The Victor of each and every battle had been announced by Kō personally.

A slight round of applause was heard, as Hinata walked down the stage to stand victoriously amidst a cheering audience, though she tried her best to suppress her nervous blushing as much as possible at the praise being showered towards her.

She walked towards a corner, and stood silently, waiting for her next match to be announced, which they would be from now on.

Like that the battles continued.

One inexperienced trainer after another was defeated by Hinata, her own personal experience playing a large part in her consecutive victories.

The trainers she fought proved to be nervous and hesitant, did not share a deep bond with their own Pokemon, and lost their calm far too quickly. Qualities that Hinata had no problems against.

Winning One victory after another, she had managed to cause quite the discussion amongst the spectating crowd, many of whom looking at her with reverence and respect.

She had won every battle she had fought, and had gained the respect of the entire crowd.

Even Ino, who had previously looked down on her arrogantly, no longer had a shred of her previous pride, and instead looked at her with begrudging respect.

Before she realised, she had become the victor of her entire group.

"Hyūga Hinata, Victor of the Third Group, may now proceed to the finals!"

Once again, like many times before, Kō addressed loudly.

Currently, she realised was one of the three trainers who had managed to maintain an undefeatable streak in their individual group.

One of them was Shikamaru Nara, a strange pineapple haired boy, who seemed to know Ino well. Him and his Drowzee had been nigh undefeatable in their own group, of which Hanabi and unfortunately been a part of and had been defeated.

A Battle Genius, if Hinata ever knew one.

The third trainer to maintain an undefeatable streak was someone she had met before.

Sasuke Uchiha.

With his Victini by his side, displaying extremely powerful psychic abilities, had simply confused each and every opponent until the enemy Pokèmon had simply fainted by continuously hitting themselves instead of Victini.

The Victini required no other move, other than confusion, which left Hinata more surprised than ever.

She felt even more intrigued by the Uchiha and his Pokèmon.

Unfortunately, on the other hand, although both Kiba and Shino had managed to become the number one of their respective groups, they had both faced one defeat before, although they both had come out stronger than ever from that defeat, for which Hinata was eternally grateful.

Kiba and Shino were her friends, and she deeply desired to see them succeed in their endeavours.

Now, all of the matches had been finished, and besides her stood four of the Finalists, who had managed to secure the position of number one within their group.

All the trainers who had lost, now stood amongst the spectating audience, while Hinata and the other Finalists stood at the very centre of the arena, ahead of them stood Ko and Neji.

Hinata looked at her cousin, who began to speak with a slight smile on his face.

"All five of you have managed to defeat your opponents, coming out as the sole victors. For that, I sincerely congratulate all of you."

The surrounding audience gave a thunderous applause in response and Hinata could not help but smile a little, as a warm feeling arose in her heart.

Now, it was Kō who addressed them in a firm tone.

"The final rounds will now begin. All five of you will battle against one another. The one who comes out as the victor shall gain the prize."

Neji spoke up.

"Let the Finals begin."

Hinata took a deep breath and steadied herself.

She had reached the final rounds, and was determined to win. To prove herself.

* * *

 **X~~~X~~~X**

 _Author's Note: I am pleased to announce that from now on Dragonborn shall be updated daily. I will try to keep the chapter length at 2K-3K as much as possible. Your Reviews are **greatly** appreciated._

 _Kindly Read And_ _ **Review**_ _._

 _Lusalec._


	4. SS Rose Tournament II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon.**

 _Author's Note: I would like to thank each a and every person who followed and favourited this story._

 _Special thanks to SifTheGreat, hinataellis, Morpheusthedream, The ASsAsSIN 21 and StraightRooster for taking the time to drop a review. It means a lot._

* * *

Although the audience of trainers surrounding them looked at them, the finalists, with deep respect and admiration, no doubt the result of an immaculate image having already formed in their hearts, that would make any man stand tall and proud on his legs, Shikamaru personally could not help but yawn.

Not voluntarily, though. And certainly not to spite upon their respect given to him either.

It's just that some sleep was sleep, and some fundamental laws, such as a person like him feeling lazy and tired all the time simply didn't change.

He quickly wiped out the tears of sleep from his eyes, and glanced at either side.

 _How Troublesome._

Strangely, by some unpredictable arrangement he had been made to stand in the very middle of the five finalist trainers, to his left standing the Hyūga girl trying her hardest to keep herself in check, and concentrate straight ahead, and to his left stood the Uchiha boy, who just looked bored and was casually petting his strange Pokemon silently on it's head.

 _Troublesome._

He once again sighed mentally and thought. Why did his competitors have to be so damn abnormal? The boy had a surprisingly powerful Pokèmon by his side, a Pokèmon that he himself had never heard of before, and the girl had an Ice-Type Vulpix. He did not even know if Vulpix were even Ice-Type or not.

Not before today, that is.

 _If I get to fight some easy opponent, that would be for the best. I would hate to use my brain for such a prolonged period of time._

He glanced ahead and looked at his Drowzee, with it's head bent surprisingly low. He did not even need to look at it to know the Drowzee had already fallen asleep while standing.

 _Now if only I could also do that._

He sighed longingly, as he thought about the difference in treatment between Humans and Pokemon, and how it proved to be an unsurpassable hurdle in his quest to just close his eyes and fall asleep right then and there.

 _I could do that, but Ino would chew me out so bad._

The Yamanaka girl had secretly made him promise to enact rightful vengeance for her abject humiliation against the Hyūga, and Shikamaru could not help but roll his eyes as he recalled her overly dramatic words.

"All of you together are five in number. This means one of you will directly go to the finals, while the other four will fight against each other to reach the Semi-finals, and after that the finals."

Shikamaru looked at Kō, who had spoken, and nodded in response.

Kō once again put his hand inside his Kimono, and pulled out five thin sticks.

"Only one is coloured, all other are blank. The one who picks the coloured sticks, immediately advances into the finals."

Shikamaru could not help but think of the sheer simplicity of this tournament, considering how it was organised by a famous Elite Four Trainer.

He shrugged and walked forward picking his own stick from the collection at random.

It unfortunately turned out to be a blank stick.

He looked around and realised the one who was lucky enough to draw the coloured stick had been Hinata Hyūga, who smiled embarrassingly at the attention given to her.

Neji nodded smilingly at Hinata.

"Hinata, why don't you stand aside for now?"

Neji spoke softly, and Hinata nodded, standing in a corner.

Neji then looked at them and nodded again.

"I have decided who will fight who."

He continued.

"The first battle will be between Shikamaru Nara and Shino Aburame. The Second battle will be between Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka. The winners of the two matches will fight in the semi-finals, before advancing to battle against Hinata Hyūga."

Having said that, Neji walked towards a large marked Pokèmon battle arena, intending to act as the referee for each match and besides him stood his giant Slowking.

Shikamaru suddenly felt the pressure on his shoulders.

The spectating trainers too clustered around the arena, though maintaing a respectable distance.

"Shikamaru-san, shall we?"

An unfamiliar voice addressed him, belonging to the silent Shino Aburame.

He looked at him, and nodded.

Shikamaru walked towards his own area at one side of the arena, his Drowzee walking behind him, with it's eyes closed.

Opposite to him stood the Aburame, his black glasses betraying no look in his eyes.

Neji's voice cut through the silence.

"The First Battle, Shino and Shikamaru. You may begin!"

Shino took out his Pokeball, throwing it into the arena, and out came a Bulbusaur.

"Bulbasaur!"

As it landed in the arena, the grass Pokemon let out a loud shout.

With another Yawn, Shikamaru signalled to his Drowzee to go ahead and fight.

The Drowzee shook it's head rapidly to dispel any sleep it may have, and stood in front of the Bulbusaur, although it did not call out it's own name, being too lazy to do so.

Shikamaru could not help but swestdrop.

 _He takes after me far too much._

"Bulbusaur, tackle."

Shino's calm voice broke through the silent atmosphere.

The Bulbusaur, full of energy, pounced towards Drowzee, intent on damaging it.

Drowzee was hit in the first by the little Bulbusaur and slowly stumbled back, but managed to quickly balance itself in the end.

"So troublesome. Put him to sleep, Drow."

Shikamaru drawled in a low voice.

He did not pay much heed to the battle. His opponent was inexperienced and he could see it, and besides he and Drowzee knew each other well enough to understand the implications of his sentence.

Before the Bulbusaur could even bounce back, it was instantaneously grabbed by Drowzee, surprising everyone with it's speed and reaction.

Before Shino could even say anything, Drowzee eyes were filled with a bright purple colour, no doubt due to the usage of it's psychic powers.

Shikamaru recalled that psychic moves were super effective on grass types and the results showed as the Bulbusaur almost instantaneously fell asleep.

Shikamaru doubted the Pokemon would be waking up anytime soon.

"Give up, Shino. I don't want to hurt your Pokèmon. It's already asleep."

He could see Shino's brows had furrowed tightly, as he was in deep contemplation.

He looked at Neji, and nodded.

"I Forfeit."

Neji nodded at Shino.

"The Winner is Shikamaru!"

Loud applause immediately followed the announcement, as the people cheered for him.

Shikamaru looked at Shino, who gave him a nod and walked away, after putting his Bulbasaur back into his Pokeball.

"Come on, Drow. Let's go back."

Shikamaru called out to his Drowzee and walked back to stand amongst audience, who gave him a wide berth to stand, looks of astonishment and surprise in their faces.

Shikamaru did not pay it much mind, though he did like being appreciated by this many people.

"Shika, you were amazing!"

A shrill voice broke him out of his thoughts.

Looking back, he saw Ino and his childhood friend Chouji walking towards him, with happy smiles on their faces.

"Youre awesome, Shikamaru!"

Chouji complimented him with a wide grin on his face, one hand inside a bag of chips.

Shikamaru gave a small smile, and nodded back.

"It's nothing, guys."

Ino continuously praised him, Chouji nodding along, though he did try not to pay much attention to Ino's overdramatic notions of an imaginary vengeance against the Hyūga.

"Next match, Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka!"

Shikamaru looked up and saw the Uchiha walking towards the stage nonchalantly, as opposed to Kiba, who had a wide grin on his face, his Houndour carrying a snarling expression on it's face.

He noticed Ino had a small blush across her face, and when Shikamaru followed her line of sight, he noticed her gazing at the Uchiha with a strange expression on her face.

It seemed to Shikamaru that Ino had taken quite the fancy for this black haired Uchiha.

He shook his head lightly, and looked at the Uchiha's battle.

He would not lie, he was also a bit curious about the Uchiha.

Kiba was a boisterous person, as if nothing could drag him down. A hot headed person like him was someone who Shikamaru understood easily.

On the other hand, Sasuke's unnaturally calm disposition had unnerved him. He had never seen a person like him, always so calm in the face of every adversity, every battle.

He was curious about him and his Victini, to say the least.

And now, once again, the Uchiha would battle.

* * *

 **X~~~X~~~X**

 _Kindly Read and_ _ **Review**_ _._

 _Lusalec._


	5. Kiba Vs Sasuke

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon.**

 _Author's Note: It's been a very long time. I know, and I'm back now. Nothing much to say. I would like to sincerely thank each and every person who followed and favorited this story._

 _Special thanks to SifTheGreat, ASsAsSIN21, Iskandar Hero, StraightRooster and everyone else for taking the time to drop a review. It means a lot._

* * *

"Next Match, Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka!"

Sasuke steadily walked towards the area where his battle against the Inuzuka was to be held.

The large crowds quickly split apart to make way for him.

The was no expression on his face, as he stood there expressionless, with an emptiness in his coal black eyes that reflected boredom.

He stood with his arms crossed as he saw the Inuzuka approach, the eyes of every spectator and participant upon them.

So far, he had managed to create quite the storm in this tournament amongst the spectators, and he was well aware of that.

He could not help but feel confident in his abilities, as he had so far been undefeated.

He looked to the Inuzuka and watched him walking boisterously as he revelled in the respect and praise present in the eyes of their fellow trainers.

 _He seems to be inherently arrogant, but it remains to be seen whether or not he can back up such a disposition._

Sasuke thought.

The young Inuzuka stood ahead of him over his respective place, an ever-present victorious smirk on his face, as if victory was already in his hands.

"So you're the Uchiha, huh? Prepare to be defeated!"

Kiba proclaimed loudly, and the crowd cheered.

Sasuke did not deign to reply.

In his mind, words were meaningless and empty unless backed by true power.

That was what his clan had taught him.

This was what the Uchiha Name had taught him.

Victini seemed to be fired up, as it saw Kiba's Akamaru snarling at it, eyes filled with provocation.

Sasuke gave Kiba an intense look, but remained silent.

 _I will tear apart that confidence of his._

"Go, Akamaru! Show them who's the boss here!"

The snarling Houndour quickly jumped forward.

"Akamaru, ember!"

Kiba commanded.

Houndour heard and open it's large mouth, a large ball of blazing flames manifesting themselves instantly.

Victini stood there calmly, as the ball of fire flew towards her.

Sasuke said nothing.

Victini did nothing.

The ball of fire hit her directly and spread around her.

Kiba had a large grin on his face as he saw this.

 _No matter how rare your Pokemon might be, if you can't use it properly, what use is it?_

Kiba thought triumphantly, and looked at Sasuke, who stood across him.

To Kiba's surprise, not only did Sasuke not react, he just stood there like a statue, no expression on his face.

A look of surprise flashed across Kiba's face, and the crowd started to murmur.

But once the fires around Victini settled, Kiba almost gaped in sheer surprise.

There stood Victini, completely unharmed and standing still like it's trainer.

"Akamaru! Ember! Again!"

The Hound did not need to be told, as it glared at Victini, it's pride hurt.

Once again, the fires completely surrounded the psychic Pokemon.

As the fires settled, there it stood, utterly unharmed by the blazing flames all around it.

Gasps of surprise ran across the whole crowd.

Standing besides the crowd, Neji raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Kiba appeared flustered and nearly lost his composure.

A disastrous move.

"Akamaru! Keep using Ember! Again and again! Keep going!"

Kiba's formerly loud proclamations nearly turned into pleas of desperation.

Akamaru attacked again and again, all of it in vain.

None of the Houndour's flames could even touch Victini.

In the end, after dozens of attempts, Akamaru fell down exhausted, panting.

The Houndour soon heard his master's words, and his eyes snapped open, and it slowly got up on it's four feet.

It's eyes blazing with conviction, it glared at Victini and bared it's fangs at it.

Seeing such determination coming from his friend, Kiba had an elated look on his face, as all his hopes had been renewed and strengthened.

The spectating trainers around them too felt Kiba's elation and began to cheer for him enthusiastically, encouraging him to fight back against his powerful opponent, and attain victory against all odds.

 _Am I the Antagonist now?_

Sasuke could not help but smirk inwardly.

"My turn."

He spoke in a low voice.

Without the need to speak anything more, Victini had already understood his intentions.

This battle had gone on long enough.

"Victini!"

A surge of psychic power swirled around the Pokemon, as it gestured towards Houndour.

Before the Hound Pokemon could react, or even more aside, let alone dodge, it was caught in the attack.

The previously determined look upon his face was replaced with a glazed look.

The Houndour looked more sleepier than ever, and completely lost control over it's senses.

Kiba watched in disbelief, as the Houndour lifted it's paw and continuously began to hit itself upon it's head.

Already exhausted, the Houndour completely fainted and lost consciousness.

Kiba Inuzuka had lost the battle.

"Winner of the Match, Sasuke Uchiha!"

The announcement was accompanied by silence all around them.

"Come, Victini."

Sasuke called out and started to walk back. He never cared much for small things like applause.

Victini silently followed.

A few moments later, many in the crowd began to slowly applause, although it soon died down, and only felt like a formality.

Glancing towards Kiba, he saw him put his Pokemon back in his Pokeball and walked to where he had come from, no form of the previous boastfulness on his face, and soon enough left the Hall.

Sasuke realised Hinata had walked to where he was standing silently, and stood silently besides him for a few moments.

"Was that really necessary?"

Hinata broke the silence between them and spoke in a low voice.

". . . What are you talking about?"

He would be lying if he said he was not feeling a bit annoyed.

"You could have defeated him instantly, from what I could see. Why would you drag it out like that?"

Sasuke's brows furrowed, but relaxed soon after.

"And why would you care what I do?"

He spoke back, with some irritation in his voice.

Sasuke knew he had toyed with Kiba, what he couldn't understand was Hinata being so persistent about it.

"Because, he is my friend, Sasuke."

Hinata replied without hesitation.

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes. Now he was getting irritated.

"Look, if you're so concerned, just go talk to your cousin, and disqualify me. Don't annoy me for such a small matter."

He could feel Hinata's annoyance, and supressed the urge to smirk.

"No, I won't do that." She replied.

"Hn? So what will you do?"

He looked sideways towards Hinata, and saw a look of determination and conviction that he had never seen before.

"I will defeat you."

He looked at her disinterestedly.

"Next match, Shikamaru Nara v. Sasuke Uchiha!"

Kō spoke up, and Sasuke saw Shikamaru Nara standing in his relegated position, looking at him.

"Good Luck with that, Hyūga."

And with that, the Uchiha walked towards the stage to fight another battle.

* * *

 _ **X~~~X~~~X**_

 _Kindly Read and Review._

 _Lusec._


End file.
